Way Back Into Love
by maria-is-lucifer
Summary: My 3rd fic. Another songfic and another sesshXkagura story. But, who are thes spies who intruded their moments together.Please pardon some spelling errors[ i accidentally put those letters I noticed it after i published it and now i cannot edit it] sorry!


_**Author's Notes:** So, this is my 3rd fic. This time it's still a song fic._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha for only Rumiko Takashi does. And the song is not mine either. It is Way Back Into Love by Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett.

* * *

_

_"Love knows no bounds."_

_-anonymous__

* * *

**Way Back Into Love** _

* * *

---------------------------------------------------- 

**With Kagura**

----------------------------------------------------

Kagura had been sleepless for countles nights. Probably because of Sesshoumaru's question a few months ago. 'Well, you can't blame him for the question. We had been seeing each other secretly for almost a year and yep, the cold heats has melted into liquid. Maybe because he had me and Rin.' ,she thought. She had been tossing and turning in bed. Finally, she sat up and out of the blue, was starting to sing.'Maybe it can clear my mind so that I could search for the answer.' ,she thought. And with that, she started to sing.

_I've been livin' with the shadow overhead_

_I've been sleepin' with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on._

As she was singing, she stood up and went to the window in her room.'Maybe the answer lies within there.' ,she thought. She looked out into the clear night sky.

------------------------------------------------------------

**With Sesshoumaru**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru too, had been sleepless for countless nights. Rin saw that Sesshoumaru was not sleeping and wondered why. "Rin, shouldn't you be sleeping." , he said as cold as ever(so he still wants his cold mask or else, other lowly youkai would not be afraid of him afterall, he is a taiyoukai)." Rin was worried because Sesshoumaru-sama was not sleeping for weeks." ,Rin said in a very worried voice. "Do not worry Rin. I am alright. Now, go back to sleep." ,he reassured her and she drifted back to sleep. When his companions were sound asleep, he was fighting the urge to sing and yet he can't help it. He can feel the melody so he sang. 'Maybe this can get me to sleep.' ,he thought.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need them again someday_

_I've been setting a side time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

As he was singing, he looked at his traveliing companions. He stood up from the place he was settled in and went for a walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Chorus:_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_Ohhhhh..._

---------------------------------------------------------------

**With Kagura**

----------------------------------------------------------------

She looked outdside her window and continued to sing.

_I've been watchin' but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searchin' but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that its out there_

_There's gotta be somethin' for my soul somewhere_

She looked outside for the stars and the beautiful full moon before she left her room and went outside of the castle to breathe a more fresher and more cleaner air.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**With Sesshoumaru**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He walked until he reached a path with a fork road. He looked up in the sky and see tha stars and the beautiful full moon. That is until he found himself singing again.

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_

_Not somebody just to get me throught the night_

_I could use some direction_

_And I'm open to your suggestions_

After singing, he went to the road on the left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Chorus 2:_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

And if I open my heart again

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**With Inuyasha and the gang**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I can smell something.", Inuyasha said with a growl escaping from his mouth.

"What is it Inuyasha?" , Kagome questioned.

"I feel a powerful demonic aura but it is not headed our way.", Miroku said.

"I can feel it too." , Sango said.

"Lets see what my brother is upto.", Inuyasha said with a devilish smile upon his face.

Shippou sat there quietly with no clue on what was going on. Kirara, however, felt the demonic aura but Sango told Kirara to leave it be

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**With Rin and Jaken**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaken-sama. Wake up.", Rin said, rocking the imp to wake it up.

"Jaken-sama!", Rin shouted waking the imp and scaring it to death.

"Rin. What is it and stop giving me heart attacks." ,the scared-to-death imp said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is missing. Let us go and find him.", and with her last words she ran towards the direction where Sesshoumaru left off.

"Rin! Rin! Wait up.", Jaken said, running and grabbing Au-Un's reigns.

After a few minutes of running, Jaken finally caught up with Rin.

"This way.", Rin said running towards the right path.

"Rin!" , Jaken said before following Rin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**With Inuyasha and the gang**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you hear something?" , Inuyasha questioned the group.

"Yeah.I hear it.It sounds like Jaken looking for Rin." , Shippou answered.

Rin arrived to the clearing where Inuyasha's group were at.

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru-sama?" , Rin asked.

"We were about to go to where he is. Want to come?", Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome-san. But let us wait for Jaken-sama.", Rin replied

Jaken arrived and he opened his mouth to say something but Inuyasha told him to shut his mouth and follow them because they know where Sesshoumaru is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Instrumental_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Kagura**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She plucked a feather from her hair and went towards the clearing. It took only a few minutes in flying but it would take an hour if she walked.The clearing was beside a beautiful lake that is why she decided to go there. She arrived the same time Sesshoumaru did. She got off her feather and landed. She did not notice,and so did Sesshoumaru, that Inuyasha and his friends were watching them because there are too many thoughts clouding their minds. Out of frustration she went to Sesshoumaru and began to sing. Inuyasha cupped his hand on Jakens mouth or else they might know that they are spying on them.

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

Sesshoumaru kissed her and joined her in singing.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart to you_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

Sesshoumaru pulled her tight and kissed on the lips. She kissed back. The group were speechless and their jaws dropped to the floor(excet for Rin and Kirara because Rin is happy ank Kirara mewed silently). Sesshoumaru pulled away from her.

"Is that a yes?" , Sesshoumra said in a very loving manner. He only does that to Kagura.

"Definitely." , Kagura answered happily.

They kissed each other passionately. Sango and Kagome cupped the childrens eyes. Then after kissing, they sat down facing the lake and leaned unto a nearby tree stump. Kagura laid her head down on Sesshoumaru's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

" I love you Sesshoumaru." , Kagura whispered.

"I love you too Kagura." , Sesshoumaru whispered back.

They enjoyed the view of the precious moonlight touching the lake and wonderful wind breeze. But most of all, they enjoyed each other's company and each other's love.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **How do you like it? Sesshoumaru's a little OOC. Hey please don't forget to R&R._

_Please and Thank You . . . . . . . ._


End file.
